Sk8er Gurl
by Bella's Bff
Summary: She was a girl. He was a boy. Can I make it anymore obvious? She was a punk. He played football. What more can I say? She wanted him. He'd never tell. Secretly he wanted her as well. But Mike Newton threatened him. So he dumped her. They meet 5yrs later
1. Seeing You Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! HA! IN YOUR FACE STEPHANIE!**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I sighed, and sat up. I slammed my fist on it, possibly breaking it. I winced at the pain slightly, then checked the damage.

There was a two inch cut on my hand. It was curved, from the shape of my alarm clock, and looked like a vampire bite. I smiled, "Sweet."

I jumped out of bed, and almost immediately hit the floor. Will I ever learn?

I trip so much that my face and the floor have a steady relationship. They see each other at least ten times a day.

I sighed, got up, and started my morning routine. Pick outfit, take shower, get dressed, brush teeth, brush hair.

It was like this every morning.

It was time to go to Jason's for band practice.

When I got to Jason's, there was a Volvo in the driveway. I winced at the memories. He used to drive a Volvo.

I shook my head rid of the painful memories. Lots of people drive Volvo's. I assured myself.

I walked in, "Hey, Jase!" I called out in british accent. The band and I'd gone to live in London for two years. Jason's cousin, Brandon, lived in London, and he owned a club that he let us play in.

We call ourselves Paramore. I'm the lead singer.

We plan to get a record deal soon, Infact, we've already come up with a stage name for me.

Hayley Williams.

And we looked the part of a rock band. Them with there cool hair cuts that I'm not fashionable enough to be able to name. And me with my fire-like hair. My hair was orange, with yellow at the tips.

We had some pretty good songs, too. They were fun to write. And I love singing them. It's one of the few things that I love now.

I walked into the kitchen and froze in my spot.

_Edward._

I hadn't seen him since my Senior year at Forks High. I remembered that day like yesterday.

**--Flashback--**

It was the last day of High-school, at least for the Seniors. Poor Juniors.

Today'd been a good day so far. I'd met a guy named Jason, who'd said that his friends and him need a lead singer that could also play a guitar. We were going to meet up later today so I could show him that I'm "band material".

I walked to my locker, put in the combination, opened it, and pulled out my backpack.

I shut the door and jumped. My boyfriend, Edward Cullen was standing there, looking yummy as usual. (insert LOL here)

He looked guilt-ridden, nervous, worried, and... _depressed?_

"What's wrong?" I whispered, staring deeply into his beautiful bright green eyes, searching for an answer.

All I knew was that it was going to be bad. _Really bad._

Maybe he was cheating on me. That would explain the guilt... _That can't be it._ I thought. _I love him, and he loves me... doesn't he?_

"Bella, I need to talk to you about... us." He said, and pulled me to the bench.

"Edward?" I whispered, fear in my voice._ He couldn't be... could he?_

"Bella, I want to break up. I'm not feeling anything towards you anymore." He whispered, sounding guilt-ridden and ashamed.

Oh. That was understandable. I was too plain. "Oh. So you don't love me." I whispered softly, trying not to show my depression in my voice.

"No, Bella, I don't." He whispered, not looking me in the eye. I felt completely empty. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. Everything hurt, and at the same time, I was numb.

He stood up when the bell rang, signaling the last day of school. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant for it to end this way." _Oh, so he'd planned it?_

He bent down to kiss my pale cheek. I let him. "Goodbye, Isabella." He whispered, walking away.

I replied in a small broken voice, "Goodbye, Edward. I love you."

--End Flashback--

"Hey, Iz. This is Edward Cullen." His name sent a pang to my heart.

I sat there awkwardly, until Jason said, "Introduce yourself."

I sighed, then grinned. He hadn't said that I had to give him my true identity, "Hello, I'm Hayley Williams."

Jason scowled, "You do know that you have to use your real name, right?"

I scowled at him, then said to Edward, "Isabella Swan."

Edward's jaw dropped, and I wanted to run. Run as fast as I could towards the exit.

_So I did._

* * *

Whatcha think? Should I continue?


	2. I'm In The Business Of Misery

**Disclaimer: You rock my unmatched socks!**

**Hayley Williams: Thanks... But your not wearing socks...**

**Disclaimer: I know. I just like saying it! And I love Misery Business! What do you have to say about it?**

**Hayley Williams: Umm... I'm in the business of misery...?**

**Disclaimer: That's all the time we have, folks! See you next time on:**

**The I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and Paramore owns themselves and their songs Show! See you next time. --looks at Hayley W. expectantly--**

**Hayley Williams: Oh, yeah! And review...?**

**Disclaimer: Nicely done!**

**Hayley Williams: Thank you...?**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could towards the door. I threw it open, and ran down the sidewalk.

I could feel the tears making their way down my face. I could Edward's feet colliding with the ground behind me.

_He was catching up._

I took a sharp turn, and made a move to run across the street, but that's when the light turned green, and cars flew by me down the highway.

_I was trapped._

And that's when Edward's large body collided with mine, almost bringing me to the ground.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, so that I couldn't move. I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion fall over me.

Then everything was black

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound.

I figured it was my alarm clock, so I hit it.

"OW!" I heard Emmett howl.

"Nicely done, Bells!" Rosalie laughed quietly.

I opened my eyes to see Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward.

I felt a pang in my heart when I saw him.

"Did you have to hit him, Bells?" Jasper said, and chuckled softly.

I rolled my eys and blushed, "I thought that he was my alarm clock. Sorry, Emmie-bear. It was an honest mistake." I pouted, using his nickname always softened my big brother up. And Emmett couldn't help but cave at the pout.

He didn't seem to notice the comment, "It's okay, Izzy-Belly. It didn't hurt that- Hey, wait!" We all laughed as he seemed to catch on.

I sat up, "Where are the guys?" I asked, trying to forget Edward's presence.

"They had to wait outside, dear. It was getting too crowded." Esme's motherly voice replied.

I smiled softly, and got up, and ran out the door. But Renee stopped me, "I want to hear you guys play. Please?" Renee, unlike other moms, loved her daughter's music.

I smiled softly at her, "Okay, I'll get the guys."

I ran to the guys and we talked about songs. "Okay, guys, I think we should first try Crushcrushcrush and then Misery Business." I loved Misery Business. And at the same time I hated it. It reminded me of how Edward and I'd "fell in love".

"Sounds good." Jeremy said.

I smiled, and walked over to the equipment.

I picked up the mic, and waited for the guys to be ready. Everyone **(Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward)** was standing there waiting. Edward seemed to be watching me more intently than the others.

"This is called Crushcrushcrush." I said into the mic.

Zac started to drumm a cool rhythm.

Alice was bouncing to the beat. Everyone seemed intrigued.

Then everyone started to play, and I sang, "_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_" I rolled my eyes for effect.

"_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_" I smiled. I loved to sing. Edward's eyes were wide. He never knew I could sing.

"_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_"

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_" I bounced to the beat.

"_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_" I laughed.

"_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_"

"_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_"

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_" I hopped up and down.

"_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_"

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_"

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

_Oh,_

_Hmm_" I sang. Everyone exploded into applauds. I grinned a triumphant at the guys.

Edward looked at me... lovingly? _How the-_

"More more!" Alice begged, unleashing the power of her pouting on us.

I grinned softly, "This is called Misery Business." The band started to play.

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_" The memories moved through my mind.** Lauren Mallory.**

**"**_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_" I smiled hugely. I pulled the mic from the stand and jumped closer to them.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_" I had him right where I wanted him. But then he left.

"_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_" Edward laughed a the lyrics.

"_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passed it up, now look this way!_" I grinned.

"_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_" I laughed.

"_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_" I sang in Rosalie's face, causing her to giggle.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa,it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good..._ "

"_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_" _Or so I'd thought_... I thought with a pang of hurt running through my body.

"_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._" I rocked out the the music.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now..._" I smiled.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so.  
It just feels so good_" I finished.

Emmett sweeped me up into a big bear hug, "My baby sister rocks!" He laughed.

"You have a nice voice, dear." Esme said, and I smiled softly at her.

"You're in." Edward said. I watched him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"The reason I was at Jason's was to hear you guys play so that I could see if you guys were good enough for a record deal with my company. You guys are more than good enough. You guys can come sign the forms tomorrow, five-thirty?" He asked, searching the band for an answer.

Everyone was silent, so I looked at the band, they were watching me. Waiting for me to make the disision. I smiled softly, it was fake. On the inside I was crying at the sound of his beautiful voice. I still loved him. I knew I did. And he didn't love me back. It hurt so bad. I closed my eyes, "Sure." I whispered.

After listening to everyone's compliments, they all left. It was just Edward and I. "You have a beautiful voice, Bella." Edward whispered.

I looked down at the ground, it felt like that was the only thing that was beautiful about me. _My voice. Not my face. Not my body. And not my personality. My voice._

My self-confidence was so low at the moment, so I just said, "Thanks." I smiled softly, half-heartedly.

I looked into his eyes, his beautiful green emeralds. I looked down, a tear streamed down my cheek, the last time I'd looked into his eyes this way was the last day of Senior year.

I heard Edward walk towards me, "Bella? I don't know what to say." He said quietly.

I started to get mad, "What about 'I'm sorry Bella for breaking your heart. Making you fall in love, then ripping your heart open, and taking what was left with me when I left.' What about, 'I'm sorry for breaking you beyond repair.'" I screamed at him.

His face was lit with anger, "SHUT THE HELL UP, ISABELLA! I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! WHAT ABOUT, 'I'M SORRY, BELLA! BUT YOU WERE JUST TOO PLAIN FOR ME!' WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OFF YOURSELF!" He screamed, and my breath caught. _I shouldn't believe what he told me._ I told myself. But I had already started to.

I bottom lip quivered as I ran out of the house, and ran down the street to my house. I ran as fast as I could, my tears streaming down my face.

Everything hurt, and I ran up to my room. I huddled into a little ball in the corner. And I hit my head against the wall multiple times, until I felt blood sliding down my face. It didn't stop, and I heard a shout as I blacked out.

I know, I know. What's with Edward and his mood swings? He has a bad temper, and so does Bella... Anyway, review before I cry! I'm very happy with the reviews I've got, but I need more! What's your fave Paramore song? And I might just put it in the story...


	3. Edward's Story

**Disclaimer: Elvis rocks!**

**Elvis: A hunka, hunka burnin' love!**

**Edward: Didn't Elvis Prestley die in 1977?**

**Disclaimer: Didn't you die in 1918?**

**Edward: Touche...**

**Disclaimer: Take it, Elvis!**

**Elvis: She own nothin' but the plo-ot!**

**Disclaimer: Nicely done!**

**Elvis: Thank ya! Thank ya very much, ma'am, thank ya!**

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I'd just said, and I stood there in shock. I'd just told her to go kill herself! How could I do that?! I was an idiot!

And I couldn't believe that she'd believed me when I'd told her that she was plain. I couldn't believe I'd said that. She was so NOT plain that it wasn't even funny. _She's beautiful, spunky, sweet, funny, adorable, loud, quiet, shy, and outgoing at the same time. She can make me laugh when I'm sad, and she can make me fall for her more and more every second I'm with her._

_And her voice... so rockish_ _and beautiful at the same time._

And that day in High school... I'd been so stupid. As always. I'd let Mike Newton talk me out of proposing to her, and into breaking up with her. Him and most of the football team either had had a major crush on her, and hid it, or just didn't like her personality. I still find that hard to believe. Who could hate Isabella Swan?

I'd been in the football team, and Mike and the rest of the guys were turned against me, since Emmett had gone to college, me being the only one stopping them from talking about Bella like perverts, or about how much they hated her. I'd picked a fight with Mike when he mentioned how much he wanted to touch her.

His dad was my dad's boss, and he'd told me that he would get my dad fired if I didn't breakup with my love. I'd known how much Carlisle's job was important to him, so I decided to suffer. He'd told me to tell Bella that I didn't feel anything for her anymore. I'd refused, and he'd threatened me again. I'd caved for my father.

When I'd come home after breaking up with Bella. Esme had ran to me happily, not knowing about what had happened to me at school that day. And she'd told me, "I'm so excited, dear! Your father is getting transferred, and we're moving to Seattle!"

All of the pain had been for nothing. All the suffering. Right after she'd told me, I'd ran to Bella's house, ready to beg on my knees for her to take me back. But I walked in to find a note on the counter. It'd read:

_I'm so sorry, Charlie. I have to leave. Everything hurts. My new band and I are leaving the country. Jason's cousin has a club where we're going, and he's letting us play there. I don't know when we'll be back._

_I love you,_

_Don't worry, I'll call you when I get there._

_Goodbye,_

_Bella_

As I read the letter, tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't believe I'd just let her go. I'd walked home, depressed.

I was snapped back to reality by hearing the ambulancecoming down the street. My eyes widened as I recalled the last thing I'd said to her:

**Why don't you just go off yourself?!**

I ran out of the house and paled when I saw Bella's body being put in the ambulance.

* * *

In a review, someone told me that I should make Bella fall for someone else. But readers/(hopefully) reviewers, I will NEVER write any stories that have different pairing than the book! Bella and Edward WILL get together in my story.

Anyway, I hope this clears things up as to why Edward broke up with her, and I hope it was a good enough reason to you! He still loves her!


	4. At The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I own freakin' nothing! So get over it!**

**Stephanie Meyer: I just LOVE to rub it in your face...**

**Scott Westerfeld: Hey.**

**Disclaimer: Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important arguement with my idol?!**

**Scott Westerfeld: Fawesome for you.**

**Disclaimer: I know.**

**Stephanie Meyer: This disclaimer makes no sense.**

**Disclaimer: I agree! And it's not funny 'cause I'm not annoying Eddie-ward! That reminds me... Oh, Edward!**

**Edward: WHY ME!?

* * *

**********

BPOV

****

BPOV

I woke up once again to a beeping sound. But this time, I knew it wasn't my alarm clock. Besides that, I was too weak to move my hand.

"She's waking up!" I heard a familiar voice whisper-yell.

I opened my eyes slowly when I heard Edward's velvety voice whispering softly to me, "Bella, please wake up?" He pleaded softly. When I open my eyes, I was greeted by green emeralds that looked to be in pain.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked softly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

I heard everyone leave the room, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Bella, I don't know if you'll forgive me, but I'll take that chance. Isabella, you are the least plain person I've ever met. You're beautiful and sweet and spunky and shy and outgoing... And I've known every since Junior year that I wanted you and only you. The only reason I'd broken up with you was because Mike Newton threatened my father's job, and his job is important to him, and then right after I found out that he was transferring. I ran to your house. I was planning on begging for you to take me back on my knees. And everyday since I found that note, I've lived in misery. I know that if I would have been smart than I would've been able to go around Mike's threat. But I was an idiot, Bella. I am an idiot. But I love you, Bella. I love your spunky humor, your laugh, your voice, your beautiful face, your blush... I love everything about you, Bella. Though I don't deserve it, Bella, will you give me a second chance to be with you? Please? I don't want to lose you again." He whispered the last part.

Tears started to make their way down my face, "Edward, I forgive you... But for now, I want to be just friends, okay?" I wanted to take it slow with him right now... Build up my trust for him, so that if/when we were together, I wasn't watching everything he did, and have faith in the relationship.

There was pain in his eyes, "Okay, friends..." He whispered. "Just as long as I can be around you." He added, and smiled. He then grimaced, "Bella, I'm so sorry about what I told you before you ran... If I hadn't said that, you would probably be sleeping in your bed right now. Not laying in a hospital bed... But why did you listen to me?" He asked.

"Because I-" I was cutt off by the sound of Alice squealing. I'd wanted to tell Edward how in love with him I was. I glared at Alice. She didn't seem to notice.

"BELLA!" She squealed, running over to give me a hug. I sighed, and hugged her weakly back.

After a few minutes, I couldn't breathe. "Alice... Can't... breathe!" I stuttered, and Edward pulled her away.

"Alice, don't kill her. She's in the hospital already." He chuckled, then asked me if I was okay.

Suddenly I felt a throbbing in my head, I winced.

Edward noticed, and reached his hand to press the button that sent the nurse in. Next thing I knew, I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Review and I'll update! And check out the poll on my profile!


	5. Clubbing: WARNING: LEMON

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Jasper: Why did you have to write a lemon?**

**Disclaimer: Why did you have to ask me that question?**

**Jasper: 'Cause I wanted to.**

**Disclaimer: Exactly.**

**Don't forget to review, and check out my poll if you haven't already!**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!******

EPOV

I sighed as I watched Bella sleep. She was so beautiful... so peaceful, and I couldn't kiss her.

It was torture.

Just friends. I sighed, I understood. She probably didn't want me so much after how I'd treated her. But I was in complete love with her. I promised myself that I would wait.

I walked out of the room, feeling pretty crappy. I felt rejected, unwanted.

I sighed, and sat down in the waiting room. I put my head in my hands, and let out a whimper. I heard someone sit down next to me, "Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked, putting her small, pale arm around my shoulder.

I turned my face to look at my sister, "Ali, how could I be so stupid?" I asked, tears in my eyes, "If I'd just not listened to Newton, I would probably be happily married to Bella right now." I whispered.

She sighed, then smiled, "Don't worry, Edward. It will all be better soon." She assured me, grinning mischievously.

"How do you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just know things." She said, pointing to her head, "I know all!" We laughed.

I sighed, "Are you completely sure?"

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"Uh-huh."

"Really?"

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

"Sorry," I sighed, "I'm just really nervous."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes softening.

"Because she could think that she wants someone else, and forget all about me." I whispered.

"Come on, Edward!" She threw her hands up in the air, "You know that won't happen."

"Okay, then."

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks since I got out of the hospital. Edward and I have grown closer. I think that I've fallen even more for him over the last few weeks. I've started to trust him more and more each day.

Alice was having us go clubbing. She'd tried to force me in a dress that barely covered my ass. I know, 'cause I tried it on. I have one thing to say:

Don't make me do it again. I beg of you.

I'd picked out a orangish red shirt, a pair of black shorts that went to about five inches above my knee, leggings that were red on one side, and yellow on the other and black striped on both sides, and my hair was colored red, and two inches of orange at the bottom. My bangs were sticking up, it was light orange. My makeup consisted of red lipstick, and shades of orange, red,yellow, and light green were on my eyelid. I didn't wear blush, 'cause I didn't need it.

I looked great if I do say so myself.

I grinned at my reflection. I stood there, until I heard Alice scream from downstairs, "BELLA SWAN! GET YOUR STUBBORN ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

I growled, "Alice." I warned.

"Bella." She growled.

I sighed, and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. Keyword: Almost.

So, when I looked up from my feet, I saw that Edward was staring at me. I blushed slightly, and grinned at him.

Alice looked annoyed, "Now I can't dress you anymore." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled her and Edward out to Emmett's Jeep Wrangler where my brother, Rosalie, and Jasper were waiting.

I hopped in, sitting at the window. Edward got in, and sat next to me, and Alice sat in between Edward and Jasper.

A song was playing on the radio, but Edward handed Emmett a CD to listen to.

Soon my band and I's music started to boom out of the speaker. But this was different, it was not music that the band and I had showed anybody.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

He grinned, "I found it in your CD player."

I scowled, "Why were you looking through my stuff?" I asked.

"I was looking for that CD that you borrowed from me a week ago. So I looked in your CD player, and found this." He answered simply.

I sighed, and sang along to Whoa.

"Sis, these are really good. Why didn't you show us these?" Emmett asked.

"'Cause I didn't know if you would like them." I said.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "You are nuts!" She said. And I didn't have time to reply before we pulled up to the club, parked, and Alice hopped out of the Jeep.

Edward got out before me, and helped me out of the Jeep. I smiled softly at him, and without thinking, kissed his cheek sweetly.

He grinned, and I grinned back.

We got in easy 'cause I knew the bouncer.

When we got inside, a blonde chick walked up to us, and asked Edward if he wanted to dance. He looked at me pleadingly, but before I could save him, she dragged him off into the crowd. I felt jealousy take over my being, and scowled.

I looked around for Alice, but instead of finding her, I found someone I hadn't seen in a year.

"Jake!" I squealed, and he grinned pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.  
He kissed my cheek, and I kissed his. That's how his family greeted friends.  
"Why aren't you in London, beating off your sister's admirers?" I giggled.

He grinned, pulling away, "She got married, so now Jack gets to beat them off." He laughed.

I laughed, and then I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see a furious looking Edward.

"Bella, may I speak with you alone for a second?" It sounded more like a demand then a request.

I sighed, and followed him outside. Once we got out of anyone's eyesight, I asked, "What crawled up your jeans?" Scowling.

He looked really mad, furious, "Bella, who were you talking to?" He asked, the rage sneaking into his voice, as he glared at me.

I glared back, "His name is Jacob Black, I met him when-"

"Why did you kiss him?" He asked, the rage pouring into his voice.

"I didn't kiss him!" I said through my teeth, he was really annoying me right now.

"I'm not blind, Isabella."

"Apparently you are!" I shouted at him.

"Don't talk to me like that, Isabella!" He shouted back.

"I CAN TALK TO YOU HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT TO, EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed in his face.

His face was turning red, and he was panting in anger. But that's not what it reminded me of.

**--Flashback--**

I heard Edward knocking on my window, signaling that I'd forgotten to keep it unlocked.

I rolled my eyes at his acting as he pretended to fall off the house. I unlocked the window, and opened it, pulling him into my room.

"Since when do you keep it locked?" He asked, playfully glaring at me.

"Since I decided that I was not taking any chances at letting you try and seduce me." I said, and he grinned.

"Have I been making any progress?" He asked, smirking at my face.

My face was blank, "Nope." I lied. He had been driving me crazy lately in more than one way.

He smirked, putting his arms around me, and started to kiss my neck, I had to hold back my moan as he bit the skin lightly, "How about now?" He asked, looking up.

I glared at him slightly, "No." I whispered.

He smirked, and gently lay me on the bed. He hovered over me, and started to kiss every inch of my neck, then moved to my chest, pulling my shirt over my head, and threw it over his shoulder. He sat there admiring me for a second before moving his head down to kiss my chest.

He took my bra off, and grinned softly at me. I was starting to pant, "How about now?" He asked.

I couldn't speak, and I wasn't giving up, so I lightly shook my head.

He kept smirking as he moved his lips to one of my nipples, and his tongue circled it, causing me to whimper. He bit softly, and I whimpered. He grinned, "How about now?" I shook my head.

He was still smirking, and to my surprise, he pulled my pants down. He grinned at me, before thrusting a finger into me. I moaned, growing wet. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as he added a finger, and shoved his finger into my core.

He frowned, and I grinned. But he wasn't done.

He thrust three fingers into my wetness, and I screamed.

He grinned at me, "How about now?" He asked, curling one of the fingers that was inside of me.

I whimpered, and pulled him up, and kissed him fiercely. I pulled his shirt over his head quickly, and shoved his pants down, along with his boxers.

I moved so that I was over him, and I pushed down roughly on his hard cock. We moaned in sync, he was ontop of me. He thrusted into me quickly, deep until I felt myself start to lose control.

His hips rocked back, and he thrust into me again, filling me so completely that I screamed his name. We were both sweating, and panting.

He drove himself into me quickly, and every part of my body tingled.

I pushed him over, so I was on top. I rode him roughly, both of us moaning, and I released, and him not long after. Before I fell asleep, I kissed him softly.

And as I entered dreamworld, I heard Edward whisper, "I take that as a yes."

**--Flashback over--**

He was panting from anger, but it was reminding me of that night.

Before I could stop myself, I attacked him.

_With my lips._


	6. Clubbing: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Edward: This chapter makes me want to-**

**Bella: --blushes-- Edward, quit looking at me like that!**

**Edward: --pulls Bella into a heated kiss--**

**Bella: --returns kiss--**

**Disclaimer: Get a room!**

**Edward: --gives disclaimer the finger--**

**Disclaimer: GASP!! Oh no he did not!**

**Alice: I think he just did.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I was panting in fury, when Bella all of a sudden looked distant... And then what happened next surprised me.

She pushed me against the wall, and made-out with me. I didn't know what was going on.

_But I liked it._

I kissed her back, putting all of my built up emotions from the last three weeks into it. I moved us around so that I was the one pushing her against the wall. She moaned, and we continued to make-out.

I hitched her right leg on my hip, pressing against every line of her. She bit my lip softly, causing me to moan, then continued to move her tongue around in my mouth.

I knew that she could feel my erection against her core. I cupped her ass in my hands, and she moaned.

I moaned along with her then heard a voice say, "Get a room."

I pulled away from her, and saw our friends smirking at us, and retorted, "We intend to."

Bella grinned softly, "How did you find us?" She asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "The moans were unmistakeable. AND you were moaning eachother's names." She laughed.

I grinned, and looked over at Bella. She looked up, and my breath caught for the twentieth time today. She is so beautiful. I thought, as I carressed her cheek.

She grinned softly, but of course Emmett had to interupt, "I'm sorry, lovebirds, but maybe we should leave before I have to watch my little sister get down and dirty with Eddie, here." He said, and ran laughing as Bella chased him to the car.

She gave up, and lent against the car, "Your just jealous that you can't do anything to Edward!" She laughed, and I smirked.

Emmett faked barfing, and Bella smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Jeep.

I sat down next to her, and she lent her head on my shoulder, falling to sleep in a matter of seconds.

I watched her... Her flawless skin... Her beautiful face... Her awesome yet crazy hair... The peace that was in his face as she inhaled and exhaled...

_She is so beautiful._

I don't know how many times I've thought that, but who wouldn't when you look at her.

I loved her with all of my being, and if she felt even _a fraction_ of what I felt, I would live happily.

**BPOV**

I drifted off to sleep...

All of a sudden I was pulled into a dream.

_It was like a flashback. In the flashback it showed the worst part of my high school life._

_In the dream, Lauren had Edward pushed up against the wall, and instead of pushing her off of him, like he'd done in real life, he pulled her closer. It broke my heart, and I was feeling the tears streaming down my face. I started to sob, falling to the ground in misery. I wrapped myself in a ball, and cried out._

The dream started to fade, but I was still sobbing. Before I was awake something was carved into my brain.

**Take him back before you're hurt.**

I cried, sobbing hard, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella! Wake up!" An angel's voice cried, "Please Bella." He whispered in my ear, a pleading tone in his voice. I opened my eyes to see Edward's worried face. Emmett had stopped the car, and they were all watching me worried.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, picking up my hand, and rubbing calming circles in it.

I didn't answer, I couldn't find my voice just yet. Edward searched my eyes with his own. But looking at his face only reminded me of the dream, and the tears came faster.

I sat up, finding my voice, I told Emmett to keep driving. I moved my hand to wipe all of the tears away, but Alice stopped me, "Let me." She said, and I understood, rolling my wet eyes.

When we got home, everyone got out of the car, leaving Edward and I alone. I started to get out, but Edward stopped me, and jumped out of the car. He put his hands on my waist, and lifted me off of the truck, pulling me softly into his arms. After a few minutes, he whispered, "I love you, Bella. And if you have anything you want to talk to me about, I'm always gonna be here." He whispered. I held onto him tighter, hearing that just made me love him all the more, even after that terrifying nightmare.

I suddenly realized that I'd never told Edward how I felt, he didn't know how much I loved him. I pulled away slightly, and looked into his eyes, "Edward, you are so amazing. I can't even express to you how much I love you. You are my sun, my stars, and my world. I love you so much, Edward." I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He was now beaming, "Isabella Swan, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." He whispered, bringing my lips to his. He kissed me softly, but put everything he had into it. _This is one of the best nights of my life_, I thought as I wrapped my legs around his torso, tightening my arms' grip.


	7. Sexy Edward

**Disclaimer: Anyone want a lemon?**

**Emmett: I want a lemon, but Rosalie won't give me any.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if you're talking about what I'm talking about, or if you're talking about something else...**

**Emmett: Rosalie is mean! She doesn't let us have fruits...**

**Disclaimer: Okaay...**

**I OWN FRIGGIN NOTHING! HA! YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME COPPERS!**

**(lol!)**

**REVIEW! Or I'm sending Edward after you!**

**Edward: WHY ME?!**

* * *

I woke up, as always, to the sound of my alarm clock. I was surprised at first that it hadn't broke the other day.

I kept my eyes closed, as I grabbed the alarm clock, and threw it against the wall, then pulled the covers back over my head.

I heard a chuckle beside me, and squealed as their arms wove themselves around my waist. "Don't worry, love. Tis me!" Edward whispered in my ear.

I decided to get revenge, I grinned, "Jakey-poo! Is that you?" I turned around in Edward's arms, and pretended to be disappointed when I saw Edward, "Oh, it's just Edward." I sighed.

Edward glared playfully at me, "Very, very, bad Bella. You shouldn't have gone there." I was pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds.

Edward grinned, then blew my hair away from my face, his breath dazzling me momentarily. Then he moved his mouth down to mine, slowly. Our lips brushed momentarily, torturing me momentarily. But he was holding the sides of my head, so I was trapped. He moved his lips down to my neck, biting my skin softly. I moaned.

"Do you remember last night?" He asked, now kissing my neck.

I gulped, remembering last night. We hadn't gone far enough to take off clothes, but it was still pretty steamy. I started to squirm.

He moved his lips to mine, and I kissed him back with all the passion I had, to distract him. He was moaning.

I moved my leg up to stroke his growing erection. He moaned loudly.

Right now he wasn't holding me so tightly, so I flipped him over. I kissed him softly, then jumped off of the bed, and ran to my closet, grabbed an outfit for today, and ran to the bathroom.

I took a shower, got dressed quickly, and did my make-up. My hair dye had washed out, showing the real color of my hair. A boring brown, I wanted to dye it so badly right now.

"Bella, what's taking so long?" Edward called through the door. I winced when I noticed that the dye that was SUPPOSED to be in the shelf was gone.

I sighed, "Be out in a second." I called.

I opened the door to find a very impatient Edward. He jumped to face me when he heard the door open. When he saw me, his eyes filled with lust. He walked forward slowly. When he was inches away, he moved his hand to lightly touch some of my hair. He took some in his hand, and lent down to smell it.

If it were any other guy, I would be creeped out. I would've kicked them where it hurts, and walked away. But this was Edward. So, naturally...

Let us put it lightly.

I wanted to do very dirty stuff to the man in front of me.

Edward's sexy voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Do you know what this reminds me of?" He whispered, leaning forward.

Despite my predicament, I still had a witty remark to "brighten" the day, "What a stalker does to their victim?" I whispered hoarsely.

He sexily chuckled, "Maybe, but I'm talking about **July 11**. Do you not remember that day?" He asked, leaning closer, until our lips were centimeters apart.

I gasped. "Of course I remember.That was the day I first met you. And then, two years later, it was the day I lost my virginity to you." I whispered, not being able to take my eyes off of his lips. They were so smooth... So soft... I continued, "That's the day you snuck up to my window while everyone was out, and seduced me."

He grinned, "I would very much love to do that to you again." He said, smirking sexily.

Is everything about him sexy?

"I would very much like for you to do that to me again." I whispered, brushing my lips across his. He moaned, putting his arms around my waist.

He moved his head down, and pressed his lips to mine in a heated kiss. "Edward," I moaned.

He pulled away, and started to kiss my neck. I had a feeling I knew what came next...

* * *

**Anyone want a lemon? Anyone? Review and tell me if you want one, and I'll update soon. I just had to get this chapter out.**


	8. Let The Flames Begin

**You are all going to hate me! No lemon this chapter! I know, it's sad. **

**But someone told me it would be better for the story if I waited for a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: No lemon! Sorry!**

**Emmett: Rosalie and now you! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!?**

**Disclaimer: --hands him a lemon-- Happy now?**

**Emmett: --takes bite-- Yeah. WAIT! SOUR!!**

**Disclaimer: --rolls eyes-- I own nothing! And Emmett shouldn't eat lemons. He's allergic!**

**Emmett: Am not!**

**Disclaimer: If you review, I will give you a lemon! The fruit kind! Then, soon, a lemon for this chapter!**

_I had a feeling I knew what came next..._

Which is why I had to stop it then and there.

"Edward," I murmured, and he looked up into my eyes.

"What?" He asked, carressing my cheek.

I sighed, closing my eyes briefly before opening them to look into Edward's green orbs, "We can't do this." I whispered.

The hurt showed in his eyes, "Oh." He whispered, letting go of me.

I gasped, "No, Edward. It's not that I don't want you, because, I really, REALLY do. But don't you think that we're going too fast? We've only been back together for about fourteen hours. We can't have sex after only being together for less than a day! I'd feel like a slut!" I said, looking into his eyes for any sign of forgiveness and/or understanding.

He smiled, "You're right." He kissed me softly on the lips. The phone rang, and I pulled away, leaving a pouting Edward, as I ran to my bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Bella." It was Jeremy.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Are you coming to practice today?" He asked.

Oh shit, "Yeah, just give me ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Then I hung up.

I walked over to Edward, "I have to go to practice." I whispered, kissing him softly.

"Okay, I'll take you." He said, grabbing the keys to his Volvo from the counter on our way to Josh's house.

"We should play Let The Flames Begin, we haven't played that in a while." Zac suggested.

We all agreed, and started playing, me on the keyboard, for once in a while, "_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things_

_A memory remains just a tiny spark_

_I give it all my oxygen_

_So let the flames begin_

_So let the flames begin_" I grinned at them, and sung the chorus.

"_Oh, glory_

_Oh, glory_

_This is our debt when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is what will be our glory_" I finished singing the chorus, and moved immediately on to the next lyrics.

"_Somewhere weakness is our strength_

_And I'll die searching for it_

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness_

_My pain and all the trouble caused_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._"

"_This is our debt when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be our glory_" I gave my self to the music, closing my eyes.

"_Reaching as I sink down into light_

_Reaching as I sink down into light_" I opened my eyes to slits to see the guys were doing the same.

"_This is our debt when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be our glory_" I finished with a flourish, Zac with a flip to the drum sticks, and Josh with an obnoxious loud last strum that I didn't remember us putting in the song. We all laughed.

"So, I have an idea you should dye your hair next." Zac said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, after practice we always competed to see who could find the most obnoxious, cool, and/or awesome way to color my hair.

"Permanent or temporary?"

"Permanent."

"What color?"

"I dare you to dye it hot pink with light pink, light orange, and red streaks through it."

"Deal."

As I walked out of the hair salon, people staring, I wondered what my friends reactions would be. I wondered what Edward would say.

The guys were waiting outside, and when they saw my hair they started laughing hysterically. I grinned.

"I love it." Zac laughed.

"This should be amusing..." Jeremy laughed back.

**Hair on profile!**


	9. Utterly And Completely Dazzled

**Disclaimer: I own freaking NOTHING! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS!!**

**Sorry for not updating for, like, FREAKING EVER!! I feel so bad... sniff, sniff**

**I dedicate this chapter to my freaking awesome cousin that we just found out has cancer. She's going through surgery right now, I hope she gets better...**

* * *

I laughed as I dragged the guys through the mall.

They groaned when they saw the contents of the store, "Bella..." Jeremy groaned, "Why do you have to take us with you every time?!"

"Because you are the ones who decide my hair color." I said simply.

"But you always say that." Zac complained.

"Even when _you're_ the one who picks it out." Josh added in the same tone.

I sighed, then faked sadness, "Oh, then I guess if you don't care about me enough to tell me what looks good on me, then I guess I'll just have to forget about showing you the new song I wrote..." I pouted, and walked into the store. I knew that they would follow.

With a sigh, as I knew that they would, they followed.

After looking for awhile, I found something that I liked. I walked to the dressing rooms, the guys following me, and told them to wait outside.

I then changed into the outfit, and looked in the mirror. It was awesome, just like my new hair. Sighing, I wondered for a moment... What would Edward think?

Walking out of the dressing room, I looked at the guys, who looked me up and down, then gave me a thumbs up sign. Grinning, I laughed, "You guys are so girlie."

"Am not!" Zac argued, narrowing his eyes at me. Jeremy rolled his eyes at Zac and I, while Josh just threw his head back and laughed.

"Sure..." I laughed at his expression, and walked back into the dressing room to change back into my clothes. I laughed at a far away memory... It involved a dare, and Zac in a pink tutu. We never let him forget about that... Sigh.

I paid for the outfit, and didn't have to tell them twice to get them to leave. They raced outside, and I followed, thinking about that new song. It had been a song that I'd wrote for Edward and I.

As I jumped into the car, I dropped my keys in a puddle. I heard the eruption of laughter from inside the black truck as I retrieved them, jumping back into the car, and dried off my hands. Rolling my eyes, I whispered under my breath, "Idiots..." And drove off to Josh's house, knowing that their cars where still in his driveway.

After I dropped them off, literally kicking some of them out --cough-- Zac --cough--, I drove home, and found something gnawing at me. Had I forgot something? I ran through today's events. _Woke up to annoying alarm clock... Broke annoying alarm clock... Teased Edward... Talked to Jeremy... Dropped Edward off at work... Got stopped and asked out on date by Edward... Drove to Josh's house alone..._

**WAIT A SECOND.**

_Dammit!_ I'd forgotten about my date tonight with Edward! I checked the clock, and found that I had at least an hour left to get ready.

_Poor Edward... He has to go on a date with a pink haired punk rocker... Actually, If you think about it... It doesn't sound too bad... At least not to me._

I parked Edward's Volvo in my garage, knowing that he'd probably get Jasper or Alice to come pick him up. Silly of him, letting me take his Volvo to practice, not even thinking of the consequences...

Sighing, I turned off the car, grabbed the keys, shut the door, and locked it. If Edward was trusting me with his car, then I was going to treat it the way I knew that he'd want me to treat it.

* * *

The knock on the door woke me up from my trance. It was most likely Edward. I sighed, and glanced once more in the mirror, before walking away. I'd done a lot in fifty minutes.

My outfit contained a cute/beautiful dress, fish-net stockings, red high-heals, a cute bracelet that drew attention to the star tattoo on my wrist, my hair was curled, some eyeliner and lip gloss applied to my face, my promised ring that Edward'd given me during the Summer after Junior year, and my fingernails were painted pink, unusual for me, but I felt a little unusual tonight, so I was fine with it. Heck, if I wasn't fine with it, I wouldn't have painted them that damn color, now would I have?

I walked down the hall to open the door for my bronze-haired love.

When the door was open, and my beautiful boyfriend was revealed to me, I almost fell over. He was absolutely irresistible. I knew that I should be used to it by now, a year or so with him before, and a month or so now. But I wasn't. Not at all.

He looked into my eyes, and I couldn't breathe. I didn't breathe. He picked my hand up from where it had previously resided, at my side. He held in to his lips, and whispered, "You are absolutely stunning. There are no words to describe how beautiful you are right now." Placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand, he looked back into my eyes, and I was instantly dazzled.

I shook my head, attempting to clear my mind, "You are extremely... _dazzling_... For lack of a better word, Edward." I whispered.

He was wearing a dark silver jacket, over a formal shirt that had the last few buttons open, exposing his marvelous chest, and black pants. His hair was in its normal disarray, though he somehow always seemed to make it look extremely sexy.

_I was completely and utterly dazzled._

"By the way," He started, leading me to his special occasions car, "Nice hair." He chuckled.

_

* * *

_**All outfits are on my profile! Check them out!**


	10. Failed Attempt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! --starts to cry--**

**Emmett: --hugs disclaimer, closing his eyes, and patting the disclaimer on the back-- It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: --hugs Emmett back, winking at the readers/(hopefully) reviewers, and gives them the thumbs up sign--**

**LOL! Promise Ring On Profile!**

* * *

He grabbed my hand, and helped me out of the vanquish. I smiled, "Thank you, Eddie." I teased.

He grinned, seeming nervous, and I was instantly alerted by it. _Edward not scolding the nickname usage? Something must be up._ I contemplated asking him, but decided against it. I wanted to see how this night would unfold. I had a feeling it would be interesting...

**EPOV**

I was indescribably nervous. What would she say?! Would I be able to do it, or would I chicken out?

We'd had plans when we were together in high school. I had even given her a promise ring the day after our first time. Not because I was scared that she was pregnant, as she'd worried. She had worried that that was the case, and hadn't excepted it, not telling me the problem until I dazzled it out of her.

**--Flashback--**

"Please, Bella?" I whispered, looking into her eyes through my eyelashes, knowing it'd work, "I must know what is wrong. You've been acting strange all day." I let my lips hover over her's, softly brushing her smooth, full lips. I held back the urge to start an intense make-out session, and decided that it could wait for a few minutes until she finally gave in and told me what was wrong.

She moaned softly, and attempted to push her lips to mine, my hands holding her head firmly being the only reason why. I gasped and chuckled, though the urge was growing stronger, just looking into her chocolaty brown eyes... Seeing the want in them brought the want on much more noticeably.

"Please, Bella?" I said, blowing my breath into her beautiful face. I moved my lips to her neck, and showered it with kisses, biting softly and making sure that my lips covered everywhere in that area.

_That's all it took._

"Edwaarrrd..." She moaned, her hands grasping my hair, attempting to pull me closer.

"What, Bella?" I murmured between kisses, "What's the problem?"

"You... oooh... how am I... Supposed to knoow... Oh, Edward... th-that you're n-ot j-j-just p-promising because you... w-want people t-to... Th-think that you are p-planning t-to m-make this re... lationshipg-go somewhere if I-I'm p-pregnant?" She stuttered. So that was the problem... She didn't think that I was proposing because I loved her, just so that people thought I wasn't just gonna knock her up.

_How could she think that?! I love her more than life. A LOT more than life._ _She is so important to me._ She'd captured my heart, and I wasn't willing to take it from her.

I stopped kissing her neck, and moved my lips to hers for a soft, gentle, loving kiss, "Do you really think I'd do that?" I whispered against her lips.

"N-no..." She stuttered.

Smiling, I whispered, "Than why won't you accept my promise ring?" I whispered.

She sighed, smiling, "Hand it over." I chuckled, pulling away from her, to pull the box out of my pocket. I opened it, and smiled when I heard her gasp, "It's beautiful." She whispered. Indeed, it was. But it didn't compare to her beauty, and I proceeded to tell her so. Keeping my eyes on her blushing face, I took the ring from the box, put the box back in my pocket, and slipped the ring on her finger.

She smiled, staring at it for a few seconds before jumping into my arms. I grinned, and ran us from where we currently were standing, in the living room, to my bedroom. We made-out until we heard my dad's Mercedes pull into the driveway.

**--Flashback Over--**

I led her into the club/restaurant, where a band was playing onstage. I heard them call themselves Flyleaf, but I was too occupied by looking at my Bella to hear anything else. She looked beautiful and sexy tonight, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

We sat down, and talked for a little, and when my mind wasn't on how beautiful Bella was inside and out, it was on the question that I was about to ask.

The same waiter came back, and instead of staring at my Bella, he had his eyes intent on me. I was kinda weirded out, but ordered for us already knowing that Bella was gonna want the lasagna. I ordered myself some, and we ate in silence.

_How am I supposed to say this? Easy, 'Bella, will you marry me?'_ It sounded easy enough, so I decided to try. Bella was finished eating before I was, and I finished minutes after.

Bella was daydreaming, so when I grabbed her hand, she jumped, and I was too nervous to chuckle at the look on her face. "Bella?" I whispered, the nervousness shaking my voice.

"Yes?" She asked, sounding wary.

I couldn't do it, "Never mind." I said, and called for the bill. I paid and we walked out to the vanquish in an uncomfortable silence.

_I'm_ such_ a chicken._


	11. So So Sorry!

**I'm so sorry guys! I'm so SO sorry about the asking for 40 reviews! I don't deserve them! I'm such a jerk!**

**You guys are awesome! And does Stephanie Meyer ask for reviews? NO! I feel so stupid! I understand if you hate me.**

**So I ask one more thing of you: For the next chapter, as a punishment for me, don't review! If you even read it after that awfull AN... Even if you don't hate me, PLEASE DON'T REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I'm so sorry, guys!**

**Bella's Bff**

I'll try updating soon!


	12. Ultimacy

**BPOV**

He'd been acting so weird today since we'd gotten in the car, I could tell that he was worrying about something. And my mind longed to know what. But I decided not to pry, keeping silent the whole ride.

We'd arrived at a restraunt/club looking place, and when we got inside, a waiter took us to our table that was reserved under Edward's last name. What creeped me out was the fact that the waiter kept his eyes on my Edward, and whenever he looked my way, a flash of satisfactory would show in his eyes, like he knew that he was better than me. _What the hell?!_

Edward seemed to notice the looks he was getting, but not mine. If he had, I knew that he would've made a fuss about someone looking at me with less than respect, as he had told me one day while we were at the mall and some girl was giving me the same looks this guy was giving me.

We talked for a few minutes before the waiter came back. Edward ordered us both lasagna, already knowing that I wanted it. It was my favorite food, I would eat it every night and day if I could. Whenever I get my hair dyed orange, the guys call me Garfield, he's my favorite cartoon character, after Scooby Doo.

We ate our food in silence, and I couldn't help but notice that Edward was acting different. He seemed to be contemplating something. What is with him today?! My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, but I still didn't ask. I'd find out sooner or later.

I finished a little before him, and watched him eat. He looked attractive even when he ate. Or maybe there's just something wrong with me. Girls are supposed to be grossed out with the way their boyfriends eat, aren't they? But Edward eats so silently, neatly, and non-grossly.

I sighed quietly, knowing Edward wouldn't be able to hear with the music playing. I decided to focus on the music. They called themselves Flyleaf. They were cool. The singer had a distinctive voice that caught your attention.

I started to daydream about our band getting big, about marrying Edward, about having kids, raising them, but still rocking.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper, grabbing my hand, breaking my mind from my previous thoughts. His voice was shaking from nervousness. Finally, maybe I'll get to find out why he's been acting so weird.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

His eyebrows scrunched up, "Never mind." He said, and called for the bill. He paid and we walked out to his car in silence. And not the ones that we usually have, this time it was extremely uncomfortable.

I contemplated for a second, and couldn't help but think that he had been about to propose. I sighed, looking out the window into the clouds, knowing that I was most-likely wrong, and that it was probably completely different.

**EPOV**

It had been months since the incident of the failed attempt at proposal. I'd tried two other times within the last four months, but I had chickened out both times.

When I'd thought about it before, it sounded so easy, just to ask them a simple question. But whenever I try, the questions arise in my brain, like: What if she doesn't trust me yet? or What if it's to soon? or even, What if she says no?

Today is the day their first album was realeased, the one that they'd made before, when they were in London. Thinking about London causes me to think about Bella's accent. It's extremely hot, for some reason, and everytime she talks, I want to make-out with her. No matter where we are...

It is also July 11, the sixth year aniversery of the night she lost her precious virginity to me, and I to her. That was

Anyway, Bella didn't know that it was realeased that day, or that there was a party being thrown for her and the band. She also didn't know that I am going to propose to her. I promised to myself that I would. I'd gained just enough confidence, though I was still nervous. But why wouldn't I be?

I ran my hand through my hair, and got in the car to pick up my Bella. I'd told her that Alice was forcing us to go clubbing with her, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. She'd laughed, "Sounds like something Alice would do." I'd laughed with her.

I parked the vanquish in front of her house, and got out of the car. I walked to the door, opening it just in time to see Bella walking down the stairs in a short, sexy black skirt, and a tight black tank top. She looked so irrestistable. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, moving my lips to her ear, I breathed, "You have no idea how hard it is right now not to take you into your bedroom and do very inappropriate things to you." She gasped, probably imagining it.

"You'll survive." She whispered, and lightly nipped my earlobe, causing a growl to escape my throat. She pulled away and walked to my car, leaving me in the doorway, staring at her swaying hips, completely hypnotized. She seemed to notice that I wasn't following her, and turned her head to look at me, "You coming?" She asked.

I nodded furiously, still under the spell that this sexy woman put put me in. I ran back to the Vanquish, opening Bella's door, watching her climb in, shut it, and ran around to my side to get in. I started the car, and drove out of her driveway, and down the street towards our destination.

**BPOV**

Edward helped me out of the car, and as I stepped out, I noticed the rest of the band was outside the club. We walked up to them, and they followed us in, laughing and joking with eachother, Edward and I.

Almost missing the sign on the ceiling, I caught a few of the words, CD Release. I shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. That was until I caught a picture of the band and I.

Turning to Edward, I yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

He grinned, "Surprise." Laughing, he led me to a table that Angela Weber, from High School, sat. She was taking money from people and giving them CD cases. WAIT! CD CASES?! I grabbed one, and on the cover there was a red couch, with a shadow hovering over it, it took place outside, trees in the background. In lower-case letters it said:

paramore all we know is falling

"How come you didn't tell me?" I whispered, examining the cover some more.

"Are you mad?" He sounded worried. I wasn't mad, just kinda frustrated that no one told me. I sighed, looking up at his face, into his eyes.

"No. How could I be? The first album is out!" I put the CD case down, and grabbed his hands in mine, leaning in for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He sighed, sounding annoyed. It broke my heart, Is he annoyed with me?! I looked down, my heart sinking, face falling, hands dropping from his. He is mad at me, I thought, tears welling up in my eyes. Is he annoyed with saying 'I love you.' to me?

"No, Bella! You're taking me the wrong way. I'm just frustrated because..." He grabbed my chin in his hand, caressing my cheek with the other hand, "You'll know soon enough." He whispered, kissing my forehead, wiping my tears away, and pulling me into his arms. I melted into the hug. His chest was so warm and soft, yet toned. He held me for a minute, running his hand up and down my spine comfortingly.

After two hours of hanging out with the guys, Edward, my brother and best friends; mingling with the people I didn't know; and catching up with Angela, I was ready to leave. "Edward?" I whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver. I grinned, and continued, "Can you take me home, please?"

"Actually, Bella..." His voice shaking with nervousness, "I have something I need to ask you." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He'd seemed to have something to ask me the last few months, but I could never figure it out. Maybe I'm just dim.

"Then ask me." I replied, smiling at the thought of finally being able to find out why he'd been acting weird on the dates we'd went on recently.

He looked around, and I noticed Alice nod reassuringly to him. He took a deep, shaky breath.

**EPOV**

I took a deep shaky breath, taking her hand. I hoped, no, prayed that she'd say yes. That she'd exept my proposal. That she'd be my wife. I got down on one knee.

One thought pushed me to my next move. I pulled the little box out of my pocket, and opened it, revealing the engagement ring that had took me forever to find. I looked up and into her eyes, and asked the most significant question of our lives.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have always been, and will always be, the most important aspect of my life. You are my sun, my shining star, the air I breathe. I love you more than I can even understand. Will you give me the honor of being my wife, and marry me?" My voice shaking a little on the last few words.

Her face was completely blank, and it put me on alert. Please, god. I would lose all reason to live if she rejected and left me.

After a few terrifying moments, she cleared her throat...

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**Look for the sequel soon!**

**Dudes, I'm not sure if Ultimacy is even a word... But it sounded cool, so... DEAL WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: My first finished story!**

**Emmett: And stay tuned for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: It will be called "I Will Be".**

**Emmett: And remember: She owns nothing!**

**Disclaimer: That's why I love you! You help finish my paragraphs.**

**Emmett: I thought it was my teddy-bear-like... ness.. ity...**

**Disclaimer: That too!**

* * *

Engagement ring on profile! Check it out! It says it's "Edwardian design", I find that hilarious!


	13. Check Out My Poll, it concerns updates!

Check out my poll!

It has to do with future updates.

Sk8er Gurl Sequel

And We Were Drunk, My Boyfriend's Not Gonna Be Happy's Sequel gets effected too.

this message will be deleted, so don't review 


End file.
